And So It Came To Pass
by SammyQuill
Summary: 100 themes of 100 word Royai drabbles. The tale of love, loss, light and darkness unfolds... Code in chapter 11, wedding invite in chapter 40 *sniff*.  COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad no? **

**Author's Rant:** Seeing as I've been feeling the urge to write Roy/Riza lately but not having enough time to work on anything long term, I've decided to write little drabbles on my favorite FMA couple. I also found a hundred themes from Deviant Art which I will do my best to adhere to while writing these mini drabbles (100 words).

These drabbles probably wont follow any particular chronology or be connected to each other/the manga/both the animes. This is just my attempt to understand the characters better in my head so I can write them in character when I do try my hand at something longer. So if you have any comments or suggestions for improvements, please drop me a review or PM.

Finally, I've rated this as "mature" but that doesn't mean every drabble will showcase such contents, but some certainly will. So please read at your own risk. I'll include warnings for individual chapters when I see fit. Also, let it be known that I did not use a beta so all mistakes are mine. Like I said, this is more an experiment into writing Royai than _actually_ writing it.

_**x-z**_

Introduction: 

"Father's been expecting you."

Father? So this must be… Funnily enough she didn't resemble the man as a daughter should, which begged the question of how exactly a girl in her teens _should_ resemble her father.

"Roy Mustang, at your service."

"You're… Mustang?"

Clearly _he_ wasn't what she had expected either. For a moment, he wondered what she _had_ expected. Was she disappointed, or merely surprised as her features now betrayed.

"In the flesh, and whom do I have he pleasure of addressing?"

"I'm Riza Hawkeye. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Only time would tell how true her words rang.

_**x-z**_

Any feedback is greatly appreciated. ~ S


	2. Love

Love: 

Her father always emphasized how much he loved her. More than his wealth, more than his alchemy, more than his various mistresses. As a child, it never occurred to Riza to doubt him or question his brand of affection. After all, he was the only family she had.

So when he called her to his study one day and explained to her the gravity of the discovery he had made in flame alchemy and the need to protect the information, she never once suspected ulterior motives.

Now, the tattooed and scorched skin on her back poses many questions about love.


	3. Light

Light: 

The first time she had seen him use his hands to light a candle, she had been less then awestruck. In fact, only common courtesy had kept her from smirking but the slight pinking of his ears had gotten her reaction across quite well.

After all, she was Hawkeye's daughter, palming flames would seem like child's play to her. Until the night of the great storm which managed to successfully shorten every fuse in the house and drench it in darkness.

The first thing Riza saw by the light of the fireball in his hands was his own smug smirk.


	4. Innocence

Innocence: 

"Damn, those legs are nice!"

"Look all you want, Davis, that's all you'll ever get to do. Rumor has it she's one of Mustangs'."

"And that chest, even that uniform can't hide those babies."

"Hello gentleman, what are we discussing?"

"Er... Colonal Mustang, Sir!"

"Why so formal boys, it's not like I caught you passing lewd comments on a female officer. Because we all know how that would end."

"No Sir, we…"

"Good, now on to your duties for the next month. I've volunteered you both to work the graveyard shift. I hope you don't mind."

"No, Colonel Mustang, sir!"


	5. Heaven

Heaven: 

He gazed up into the night sky decorated with countless sparkling stars visible now due to the lack of bright lights and pollution this far out in the country. It was rare that he received any missions that allowed him to stargaze peacefully and he _should_ be appreciating the moment. The silence was calming, only disrupted by the soft swishing of leaves in the pleasant breeze. The grass was wonderfully soft beneath him, tickling his back sweetly as it scented the air around him.

But even then, something was missing. And a flickering firefly nearby made him realize what exactly.

_**x-z**_

Okay, so the prompt and the response requires a little bit of explanation (I think) and here it is. The prompt is "heaven" which should mean that everything should be perfect. Except that, the way I am writing it, you can make everything in Roy's life peaceful and perfect and it still wouldn't be "heaven" without Riza (the golden firefly is a reference to her hair and eyes). I know it's a sappy concept but I'm a sappy writer. XD


	6. Memory

Memory: 

They say Ishval is noting but a memory now.

A dark stain on Amestrian history that has long been washed clean by all the good that has followed, a scar that has healed, leaving only the faintest of traces of it's existence on the borders of this proud nation. All past sins are forgiven and forgot.

Riza Hawkeye begs to differ, for there is nothing forgiven and forgotten about the child she shot during that time, the housewives she was forced to kill, the man who still has nightmares as he lies beside her, too afraid to sleep most nights.


	7. Smile

Smile:

Her subordinates could swear Hawkeye never smiled. But then again, to be fair, there wasn't exactly much of an opportunity when keeping four rowdy, lazy and rambunctious men from being court martialed for the long suffering First Lieutenant.

Roy used to think that too, until he and Riza had made love for the first time. The way she lay in his arms afterwards, an almost there smile softening her features and radiating warmth into him made him appreciate the expression all the more.

Maybe it's self indulgence, but he likes to think he is the reason behind her almost smile.


	8. Breaking The Rules

Warning: Explicit sexual themes!

_**x-z**_

Breaking The Rules:

Her restrained moan falls like the most sophisticated of composed symphonies to his ears; her fingers tangled in his dark hair seemed to be pulling at his very heartstrings and not just the silken strands as they encourage his head further between her thighs.

He is almost as overwhelmed as she is, at the pure taste and scent and sensation of her moist center against his tongue. Suddenly, she is everywhere and he cannot get close enough. His grip on her thighs tightens as he pleasures her with his mouth, for once forgetting the repercussions of what they are doing.


	9. Dying

Dying:

"Chuii! CHUII!"

You watch the woman you love with all your heart bleeding in front of your eyes, held in the deathly grip of the insane doctor. And you hate yourself for not having stopped it in time. You don't want to watch the river of scarlet flowing down her clothes and gathering in pools on the ground but this could be your very last chance of seeing her…

"CHUII!"

Human transmutation, that's all it would take to save her. And you will do it, because you will always do _whatever it takes_ to keep your Riza safe.

"CHUII_! CHUII!"_


	10. Under The Rain

Under the Rain:

Most people assumed Roy Mustang disliked the rain, to put it mildly. Certainly everyone knew how mercilessly his Lieutenant berated him for being useless in it. Plus, the feeling of being unarmed couldn't make the General like the pretty raindrops.

Only Riza Hawkeye knew that rain meant a lot to her superior officer. For only with it was he able to simultaneously mask and show his true emotions. She knew why he visited Hughes' grave on rainy days, or made trips to Resembool in memory of the Elric brothers.

Only rain made him say what he never would under sunshine.


	11. Keeping A Secret

Keeping A Secret:

"Lieutenant, I've just heard word from Ivon in intel, apparently Lucy and Owen have been sneaking around at night under Valerie's nose and she didn't suspect a thing. In fact, she was clueless until Eva told her outright. Please keep tabs on the situation, use Yvonne if our men aren't enough, she's reliable and has a grudge against Owen. Who knows, Utterson might even give us a promotion if we uncover this plot."

Of course, sir, and we can recruit Murray, she and Eva are friends. And Thatcher never liked Owen so he'll do anything to bring the Officer down."

_**x-z**_

**Note:** Yes, they ARE talking in code; if you figure out what they've just said to each other, let me know!


	12. 67

67%:

"Falman, have you obtained the results of the last survey among the cadets?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, more than sixty percent of the males happen to agree with the Colonel."

"And what about the females, Warrant Officer?"

"Well, surprisingly, they seemed to agree with him too…"

"All of them?"

"Sorry Hawkeye, numbers don't lie, now all we need is the official proposal and we're got to go."

"Lieutenant Havoc -"

"Hey, what're you glaring at me for; Mustang's the one who wants to see you in a mini skirt. You wanna get in some target practice, shoot him!"

"Well suggested, Lieutenant Havoc."


	13. Hold My Hand

Hold My Hand: 

"I'm _not_ scared of the dark, Mustang," she says with an annoyed pout you have become quite fond of recently.

"I know," you reply, trying to tinge your voice with the right amount of exasperation and reason. "But your father told me to get you home safe, and I would be able to do it a lot better if you were close by. Ms. Hawkeye."

"Fine, whatever," the blonde acquiesces, slipping her tiny palm into your hand and reflexively intertwining her fingers with yours.

As you walk, you feel yourself grinning all the way home. Thank heavens for the darkness.


	14. Family

Family:

They were simply a tight knit, no nonsense band of soldiers. Or at least, that's what Kain Fuery tried to remind himself every time he saw Havoc and Breda horsing around, only to break it up after Hawkeye sent a well deserved glare their way. Or when Taisa and Falman discussed safety measures for the group at length before a mission. Or when Black Hayate, denied a doggy treat by the First Lieutenant, came with his ears drooping to beg one off the Flame Alchemist.

Yes, nothing but a band of soldiers… that felt like the family he never had.


	15. No Time

**Warning:** Royai makeout session ahead!

_**x-z**_

No Time:

His mouth presses against hers urgently and even as she tries to push him away, her brain is zapped of all rational thought, only aware enough to feel the blazing trail his lips are leaving on her skin. She wants to protest but it comes out in the form of a moan and all too soon, instead of pushing him away, she is pulling him closer, impossibly close. She wants to feel him under her skin; she wants him to occupy her very soul as their tongues clash in an explosion of heat and passion.

"Colonel Bastard- what the fuck?"


	16. Fairy Tale

Fairy Tale:

"And then what happened, Lieutenant?" asks Alphonse enthusiastically.

"And then the Prince used his mighty flames to kill the evil robot army and rescued the Princess of Hammer. And together, they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after," replied Riza, rolling her eyes at the foolish story Edward had created for his brother and which she was now telling Alphonse in the Fullmetal Alchemist's absence. "Of course, if the Prince hadn't been stupid enough to antagonize the robot army and _listened_ to the Princess for a change, the flame war wouldn't have happened," she couldn't resist adding.

_**z-x**_

Hammer (C) We that Are Young - Stoplight Delight. If you haven't read it, I _**strongly**_ recommend you do.


	17. Fortitude

Fortitude:

"Hawkeye, where are the files on the Ishbal Railway project?"

"Right shelf behind you desk, sir, and do keep in mind they need to be signed and submitted by today."

"Uh... and where's my pen?"

"General, I believe there are at least six assorted pens on your desk, use any one of them."

"But where's my special black one, you know I always sign important papers with it?"

"Probably in the drawer, sir. Have you looked there?"

"Ah, here it is! Oh, and Colonel- "

"What is _now_, General Mustang?"

"Eh… how do you spell 'fortitude'?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind…"


	18. Pen And Paper

Pen and Paper:

Dear Elizabeth, may I humbly request the pleasure of your company this Friday? What do you say, about six o clock, I could leave the office early? ~R

Oh Roy, wouldn't your bossy assistant give you a hard time for skiving off work just to meet me? ~E

Well my dear, what can I say? What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or rather, she wouldn't know if the boys don't tell her. Which I'm pretty sure they will once they find these notes I will _accidentally_ leave on my desk as I leave the office early today too. ~R


	19. Through The Fire

Through The Fire:

He was a monster; there was no doubt about it. With a single snap of his fingers, he had murdered, injured, destroyed families, incinerated entire cities and wreaked death on thousands of innocents. Most of the time, he couldn't bear to see his reflection in the mirror and wondered how others withstood his mere presence. The sight of his own face made him sick.

Yet, there was always one pair of eyes, two pools of blood and honey that reflected relief as he emerged from the flames and smoke and ash. Relief that the monster, the grim reaper, was safe.


	20. Puzzle

Puzzle:

"It's got to be the brunette at Madam Christmas' place; she's the only one the Colonel's known long term, Breda."

"Er… Lieutenant Havoc, I believe that woman is called Vanessa. And she was raised alongside Colonel Mustang…"

'Wow, I knew Mustang must have had some weird fetishes but-"

"Lieutenant Breda, I don't believe it is her."

"Alright Falman, you tell me who this Elizabeth is then."

"I believe it's that dark skinned woman the Colonel often meets for coffee."

"No go, Vato, I know her, she's just an informer."

"Then who is it?"

"M-maybe we should consult First Lieutenant Hawkeye?.."


	21. Give Up

Give Up:

Truth be told, Roy Mustang was a good chess player but he had one major weakness. And though the Flame Alchemist did his best to hide that weakness, it inevitably displayed itself the more he played with the same opponent. And Roy was all too aware of this as well, which was why he tried to avoid playing with the same people, knowing that the one flaw in his plan could be his downfall.

For you see, no matter how dire the situation or how high the potential of winning by doing so, Roy Mustang never, _ever_ sacrificed his queen.


	22. Eyes

Eyes: 

Lately, Riza had the strangest feeling she was being watched. And that feeling intensified whenever father's new apprentice was within staring range. So she supposed he was the one watching her. But why? It wasn't as though she was all that pretty. That coupled with the fact that she was an awkward fourteen year old girl growing into her body and therefore didn't make much for gawking material confused the blonde even more. However she stayed silent, until one day when she couldn't any more.

"_What?"_

"Oh, sorry Ms. Hawkeye, I've been wondering… you eyes, what color _are they _exactly?"


	23. Broken Pieces

Broken Pieces:

The sound of glass shattering against the kitchen tiles rang sharply, jolting both the teacher and the pupil from their work. Both men rushed to the source of the noise to see a frantic Riza trying to gather the broken bits of glass that were the remains of the once ornate plate.

'Stupid girl, downright clumsy!"

"Ms. Hawkeye, are you alright?"

Riza looked up at the two men confronting her, noting yet again how different they were. A fact that was emphasized further when one stalked off angrily while the other got down beside her and helped clean the mess.

_**x-z**_

**Note:** Firstly, to everyone who has reviewed/faved or added this story to their alerts, a massive thank you. I love it when this story gets feedback because it has become a pet project of mine and sadly, this piece gets the least attention. So every review is truly appreciated.

Secondly, when you review, I would really like to respond and thank you in person, but I can't do that with anonymous reviews. So if you do have an FF account, please review while logged in so I can check out your profile and maybe repay the favor.

Thanks for all your support!


	24. Seeing Red

Seeing Red: 

General Roy Mustang had seen many notable things in his life. But if you asked him what was the most interesting, he would say thus:

He remembered the day perfectly, hot and bright and sunny, when he and his team were marching in full uniform for the public's benefit. A woman had glared at him and muttered the word "murderer", a woman with dark Ishbalan hair and blue Amestrian eyes.

The General had fully intended to pretend nothing had happened, until his blonde aide, Colonel Riza Hawkeye, walked up calmly to the woman and slapped her soundly on the cheek.


	25. Pain

Pain:

Havoc was the guy who usually never tired of teasing his subordinates, his juniors and even his superior officers, should circumstances necessitate. The few people that were the exception (at least, when there were witnesses read unreliable snitches around) included Major General Armstrong because some things were just not worth it, Fuhrer Bradley because the guy gave him the creeps and First Lieutenant Hawkeye, who could glare for Amestris and win.

But on dull and swelteringly hot days like these when his Colonel cast longing looks at the blonde sniper seated across from him, even Havoc could feel Mustang's pain.


	26. Out Cold

Out Cold:

Riza Hawkeye was definitely the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on, and after al the years he had knows her, he had no qualms about admitting it. Logically, what was there to _not_ find infinitely attractive about his aide? Her deadly ability to kill with a single shot, her sharp gaze that detected trouble before trouble detected itself; her beautiful blonde hair imprisoned in that no nonsense clip and most of all, her ability to knock the Flame Alchemist out cold when she felt he deserved it.

"You poor bastard," Hughes muttered sympathetically as Roy confessed all this.


	27. In The Storm

In The Storm:

It was raining the night he left.

Riza still remembers the constant downpour rippling through the puddles of the meager garden where two children had once tried to grow vegetable when money was scarce, she can still see the cold misting the dirty glass windows out of which she used to watch for him after school.

And she still remembers how, even back then, he had refused to acknowledge how hurt he was, claiming it was the rain soaking his face.

Most of all, she remembers how he had left her, drenched and alone to fight the storm without him.


	28. Drive

Drive:

"Err… hello Lieutenant, what are you up to?"

"Sir, its past three in the morning, I assume you called for something other than to inquire about my health?"

"Uhh… see, that's the thing Hawkeye…"

"Alright Colonel, where?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, which _bar_ are you completely trashed in front of this time? Or am I helping to sneak you off some lady's roof because her _husband_ came early?"

"Anderson's District."

"Meaning I can't bring a military vehicle lest we risk being seen in such a questionable area?"

"Sort of…"

"Fine, I'll drive over in the old mini, _sir_."


	29. Misfortune

Misfortune: 

Riza Hawkeye might own one pet but her shinu iba would tell you that he had two pet humans. Indeed, they aren't like other humans his friends own. For starters, they don't live in the same huge kennel. They don't eat or burry food high above the ground together and they most certainly don't seem to have any puppies planned in the future.

But Black Hayate can smell him outside her house most nights, making sure that his mate is safe as she sleeps. It's just unlucky they don't live together; he knows it will make both his humans happier.


	30. Food

Food:

A little known fact about Colonel Roy Mustang was that he was actually quite a decent cook. An even littler known one was that he frequently cooked for his First Lieutenant because frankly, Riza Hawkeye was a complete disaster in the kitchen.

Why did he do thus? Well, if the Lieutenant was around, he would say he had had enough of her cooking as her father's apprentice to last him a lifetime, and that he valued his subordinate's health to a certain degree. However, what he told no one was that he liked doing something for _her_ for a change.


	31. Magic

Magic:

Twelve year old Roy ran blindly down the dark staircase, chasing after the sobbing girl who had just been hit by her father.

'Riza- wait," he panted, unable to keep up with her speed. It didn't help that her vision was somehow marginally better in the darkness than his. The apprentice finally caught up to the child out in the garden, by her favorite swing.

Upon finally reaching her, he held her close, petting her golden hair awkwardly. Maybe if he held her long enough, he could fix her with his alchemy too, alchemy that worked magic for his master.


	32. Obsession

Obsession: 

Riza, you're looking at him, **again**! ~ Rebecca

Rebecca, he is my _superior_ who is giving a _speech_. Of course I'm looking at him. ~ H

Really, cause you never look at Bradley that way? ~ Rebecca

So you occupy yourself with looking at _me_ while the Fuhrer addresses us?" ~ H

Hawkeye, you have the worst case of denial I have **ever** seen. ~ Rebecca

Please stop passing me notes like we're still back in grade school?" ~H

Riza, what color is his handkerchief bordered with?" ~ Rebecca

Beige, leaf pattern, his favorite. Why?" ~H

No reason. ~ Rebecca


	33. Trap

Trap:

_Not her…_

These are the first words that run through your mind when that bastard Fuhrer tells you what he plans to do with your team. Yes, selfish as it may be, your first thought, your worst fear, is for her. Not for Fuery who needs protecting, not for Havoc who has all but fallen, not for the kind hearted Breda or the peace loving Falman they can rip to shreds. No, your worry is for someone who is all too capable of protecting herself. Because her lungs keep you breathing, her hearts pumps blood into you.

_Anyone but her… _


	34. Danger Ahead

Danger Ahead: 

She used to walk behind him like that…

And now she's following that monster dutifully, because she knows that doing so is in their best interest. And he wants to stop her, wants to fill up that space between her and the hideous one eyed creature that holds her captive with invisible strings. He wants to jump between them and burn the bastard to ash.

But he can't. He can't look her way or nod at her. He can't even say sorry for loving her so much that it comes across no matter how much they try to hide it.


	35. Teamwork

Teamwork:

Breda had seen a lot more action than his size would imply. But when asked what was the most beautiful thing Breda had ever seen, the answer would not be "ten foot long salami", it would be "watching Mustang and Hawkeye fight back to back". For while both officers were a sheer force of nature on their own, when they fought together, backing up each other's flaws and complimenting each other's style with such grace and finance, Breda couldn't help but watch.

And this, more than anything else, led Breda to conclude that they were screwing like rabbits after hours.


	36. Cat

Cat:

The charred remains of the small mammal were scattered all around the sand, and the sight of its once pale body and now darkened and dismembered drove the point home more to Roy than any of the humans he had incinerated from far off. Had they all looked like this…. when their families had come to get them? Women… children?..

And it was beside the remains of the white cat that Riza found him hours later, just staring at the slowly rotting body that was becoming dinner for the sand insects.

"Come on, Sir, it's time to go."

"Proper… burial…"


	37. Tears

Tears:

"I killed her… I killed them all…"

"Sir-"

"Don't you dare, Hawkeye! What excuse are you going to make for me _this time_? That it was on orders, that I had no _choice_?"

"I was merely going to suggest you get some rest, Major."

"Of course, have to keep my strength up for mass murdering."

"Sir-"

"You just don't _get it_, do you? I see them in my _dreams_, Hawkeye. They don't _die,_ they are very much alive. And they're going to kill me for what I do _every_ day."

"My job is only to keep you safe, Major Mustang."


	38. Spiral

**Warning:** Well, my brother (who read this over my shoulder) said this deserved a "Sexual Situation" warning. It's pretty soft core for me actually. XD

_**z-x**_

Spiral: 

As much as he would like to think that he did it in the name of research, the truth was that Roy Mustang simply liked tracing his fingers along Riza Hawkeye's perfect skin. The smooth planes of her back tattooed with the secrets of her father's research held such a fascination for him that he sometimes wondered what it would be like to taste the ink on her skin.

Yet, it wasn't the alchemy, not the loops and spirals and lines and patterns that held his interest as much as her naked back. Her back… bare... smooth to the touch…

_**z-x**_

**Note:** Also, I'd like to take a minute to thanks two people who have kept up with these series and encouraged me to no end with their feedback. Firstly Silence Is not Golden, thanks for all your reviews and secondly, Chibijac who is doing something really awesome for me as well as this fic and which I will let you all know once it's done. ;)


	39. Mirror

**Warning:** "Sexual Situation" is totally deserved here. Roy jacking off, you have been warned. XD

_**z-x**_

Mirror:

He could see his own skin, flushed and sweaty as his fingers made quick work of the belt of his military issue pants. His digits stroking and pulling his erect member as his breaths came out in gasps and moans. And because he could see it, he closed his eyes, replacing his own reflection with images of her.

Of her callused fingers milking his length, of her pale pink lips swallowing his cock, of her golden head positioned between his thighs…

"Aw fuck, Riza_," _he groaned as he finally found his release on the tiled bathroom floor.

_I love you…_


	40. Happiness

Happiness:

General Grumman would hereby like to graciously invite:

_**Colonel Edward and Mrs. Winry Elric**_

To the wedding ceremony of his beloved granddaughter

_**General Riza Hawkeye**_

to

_**His Excellency, Fuhrer President Roy Mustang**_

at

Central Memorial Church

Adjacent to Central Military Headquarters

on:

**22****nd**** June**

from:

**11 a.m. – 12 noon**

And the reception at:

Armstrong Manor, Bradley Annex

from:

**1 p.m. – 4 p.m.**

Please RSVP to the following:

_Mrs. Gracia Hughes_

_Major Rebecca Havoc_

_Lieutenant Sciezka Fuery_

Your esteemed presence will be highly appreciated

_**Their bond began at birth and will far outlast their death. May they be granted every happiness.**_


	41. Mother Nature

Mother Nature: 

"I don't want to go on a camping trip!"

"But brother-"

"It doesn't matter what _you_ want, Fullmetal. The trip has been authorized by the higher ups and we _will_ go!"

"Hawkeye Chueee-"

"Don't bother, Edward, I can't go against Amestris."

"But you can go against that bastard…"

"What was that Fullmetal, I couldn't here you all the way up here?"

"Come on, brother. Camping will be fun. We can sleep in tents and cook our meals on the fire."

"Fun if you're a giant suit of armor…"

"Edward, stop that and pack your things!"

"Or what, you'll shoot me?"


	42. Advertisement

Advertisement: 

"Breda, remind me why the Colonel and First Lieutenant were chosen as the poster people to recruit new blood?"

"You mean besides the fact that they're both good looking, professional and generally badass?"

"Oh, come on, it could have just as well been us, man."

"But it wasn't because a chain smoker and a pudgy boy don't look good for the cameras… besides, you know how Taisa and Chuii are. They just have this sort of aura that people can sense…"

"Fucking scary, really."

"Maybe so, but looking at them makes you _want_ to sign over your life to Amestris…"


	43. Are You Challenging Me?

Are You Challenging Me?:

"You- _bastard_!"

"Evening, Fullmetal."

"What'd you do to Hawkeye?"

"Ah, so you heard."

"I've _seen_ it! How far along is she, three months?"

"Which is why she's putting together paperwork for an annual leave this week."

"Oh…"

"Well, if that's all-"

"I'm not done with you, you jerk! Now you better listen. If you _ever_ do anything to hurt her or the little guy when he comes along I'll…"

"Really Edward, do you-"

"I don't care! If you ever leave them for their own good, I'll hunt you down and kill you, Fuhrer Sir!"

"I'll hold you to that, Edward…"


	44. Triangle

Triangle:

Havoc hated her! He hated the way her fringe fell into her eyes and his hand twitched, wanting to brush it aside. He absolutely loathed the way she managed to walk ramrod straight even after a tiring day at the field. And he could not stand the way her sharp, clipped tone made his insides go all funny. The Lieutenant _really_ hated the way he just wanted to kiss her.

But what he hated most about her was the knowledge that no matter what happened, she would never be his. And he would never challenge the man she lived for.

_**z-x**_

**Note:** okay, so the inspiration for this story came from a fic called "Quitter" which is bloody fantastic if you ask me. For an amazing and angsty HavocAi, please check it out and give the author some love!


	45. Dreams

Dreams:

To those who did not know Roy Mustang well but thought they did, his dream was to see all females of Amestris in a miniskirt because he was a pervert.

To those who were clever enough to guess, concluded his dream was to make it to the top because he was an ambitious, power hungry alchemist who wanted it all.

To those who knew him very well and would never admit it, the Colonel's dream was very simple really; to one day be able to close that two feet between him and his First Lieutenant and plant one on her.


	46. All That I Have

All That I Have:

"Dammit Hawkeye, don't you dare close your eyes!"

His voice, it was so far away. But that didn't make any sense seeing as his face was so much nearer. And her eyes, they were getting heavy, maybe if she closed them for just a second…

"Lieutenant, stay with me, that's an order!"

An order, than it has to be obeyed. And why was he asking this of her, she always stayed with him anyway. Even now, she was with him. She was just very, very tired and could feel her eyelids drooping…

"Hell Riza, you're all that I have… please…"


	47. Insanity

Insanity: 

It was an auspicious occasion when a new Fuhrer was elected after Grumman's resignation. But that didn't mean everyone was happy about their new leader.

Some had issues with his exotic, almost Xingese looks, others shuddered at his severe reputation which started in Ishval. And then, there were those who just didn't want a pervert in charge of their nation.

But the most objectionable thing about Roy Mustang took place at his inauguration where, when asked what his first act as Fuhrer would be, he responded by grabbing a blonde General beside him and kissing her squarely on the lips.

_**z-x**_

**Note:** I would just like to take this moment to thank Bookwrm389 and Silver Lazurite for reminding me why I started writing these drabbles in the first place. You two have made me smile more than you can imagine. :)


	48. Breathe Again

Breathe Again:

With a shudder, eleven year old Riza Hawkeye counts the footsteps slowly approaching her bedroom door. What has she done this time to make father angry? And more importantly, how mad is he _this_ time?

Two more steps…

_Maybe it's the soup, had she put too much salt? Maybe his tea wasn't strong enough earlier…._

One step…

_Did she accidentally damage any of his books while dusting the study?_

The creaking of her door makes the girl gasp, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"Ms. Hawkeye, are you awake?.."

The blonde breathes a sigh of relief.


	49. Expectations

Expectations:

Everyone knew Mustang ran a tight ship. Some would say Hawkeye _made_ Mustang run it but make no mistakes the General was not as unorganized and laid back as he led others to believe.

He would tell Fuery off for being too soft, reprimand Breda for his creased uniform, snap at Havoc for stinking up the office and look coldly at Falman for flaunting his knowledge.

But he was hardest of all on his First Lieutenant. And if you asked his men why, they would simultaneously say it's because he cared about her the most out of all of them.


	50. Night

Night:

She was definitely drunk enough, he reasoned as he whispered in her ear, earring a giggle in response. Her loose gold hair reached out and tickled his fingers on her waist, her brownish eyes hazy with pleasure and alcohol.

And he tried not to think of how she would look if her hair were fringed in front, to one side. How her eyes should have been a shade more golden with a hint of scarlet in them.

She moved closer to him, pressing her hands into his back.

Her name was Ingrid, and for tonight, she'd have to do.

_**z-x**_

**Note:** Dear God, I'm halfway done. Only 50 more drabbles to go. *celebrates with leftover cake and ice cream*

.


	51. Childhood

Childhood:

"Brother, can you believe it? We're going to have a little sister soon."

"I know, can't believe the bastard got her pregnant. I mean, how can an asshole like him ever be a good father?"

"That's not fair. You know he's a good guy. He would never do anything bad to her or their child."

"Not intentionally…"

"Edward, this is not about _us_… He is _not_ going to be like our Dad…"

"Damn right, because we're going to make sure she gets a proper family. We wouldn't be very good brothers if we didn't."

"That's right, we'll look after her."


	52. Drowning

Drowning: 

A thread of panic twisted in his gut as he watched Riza struggling to stay afloat in the pool. He wanted to go and help, he really did. But Master Hawkeye had said that she would never learn if there was always someone around to bail her out.

Roy watched Riza trying to balance herself only to go under a second later.

And in that instant, the boy ran out from his corner and jumped, landing with a splash beside her and dragging her upwards. It didn't matter what Master would do to him as long as she was safe.


	53. Heal

Heal:

"Edward, would you like to hold her?"

"C-can I?.."

"Go on Fullmetal, before Riza and I change our mind."

"Why you-"

"Brother, the baby!"

"Oh, sorry! Oh wow, she's… really small…"

"Takes after _someone_, doesn't she?"

"Roy…"

"Only joking, darling!"

"Brother, let me have a turn. And what are you going to name her, Sir and Lady Fuhrer?"

"Well, we thought about it for a considerable amount of time. After all, we didn't want to get it wrong the first time especially seeing the _influence_ she will be growing up under…"

"You-"

"_Roy!_"

"So we decided to name her Nina."


	54. Can You Hear Me?

Can You Hear Me?:

Dear…,

I don't really know why I have to waste my time composing a letter to a bit of mass I will be getting rid of shortly but if you can somehow hear this (highly doubtful but I digress), I want you to know that I, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, formally apologize for… not being able to give you life…

It saddens me greatly to… but I have no choice. They say a mother loves her child above all but that's not true, because I love someone a lot more than you and for him, I will have to do this…


	55. Star

Star:

"Dude… do you even _know_ who that girl is?"

"N-no…"

"So you had no idea you just spilled coffee all over _Nina Mustang_?"

"M-mustang?.."

"Duh dickhead, she daughter of the Last Amestrian _Fuhrer_, you know, before they dropped the whole military system?"

"I-I didn't.."

"Yeah well, her dad could turn you into charcoal if she-"

"Stop it Havoc, can't you see you're scaring poor Peter?"

"Shut up, Falman, go comb your hair or something."

"If you make a sexist joke around me one more time _Eustace_, so help me I will.."

"Hey Havoc, Vanessa, Coffee Boy?"

"Eh… Nina…"

"RUN PETER!"


	56. Sorrow

Sorrow:

Sometimes it really fucking _hurts_ how much you love her. Whoever said love made one feel as if they were walking on air clearly never loved Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. And for that, you're glad. Because only _you_ are allowed to love her with every atom in your being, need her like you need oxygen to breathe, feel her like blood running through your veins.

And with those same atoms, that same oxygen in your lungs and at the speed of the same blood pumping inside you, you must resist her. Because nothing is deadlier for her than your misplaced _love._


	57. Flowers

Flowers:

The tulips had become a habit to them after so many years – not unlike many other things. He would always walk by the park on Friday mornings, knowing that the old lady will be present. He would always buy a small bunch for a meager amount of money and smile all the way to HQ.

Every Friday morning, she would wake up and dress, and smile at the mirror as she pins her hair up. Because it's Friday, and there are always tulips on Friday.

It is his habit to offer her flowers every week, and hers to refuse them.


	58. Dark

Dark:

He can't see…

The realization down on him like an icy waterfall, freezing his insides as it courses through him, numbing him of all sensation.

He can't see anything, at all. Not even black, not even shadows. Didn't blind people see black all the time? Seeing anything, even shadows and darkness, would be better than this... nothingness.

Slowly, the panic and nausea starts in the pit of his stomach. He's blind… can't see…

Will he be able to use Alchemy?

Is there even a point in living?

"_Sir?"_

He's blind.

"_Colonel!"_

He can't see…

"_Dammit Roy, snap out of it!" _


	59. Questioning

Questioning: 

"Hi there… I'm looking for R- I mean, Colonel Mustang."

She looks like they all do, pretty made-up face, shiny flowing hair, clothes subtly revealing. In short, nothing like her.

"I'm afraid the Colonel is busy right now." She struggles to keep her tone professional, cool, unfeeling.

"Well, could you tell him Julie stopped by?"

"He will be duly informed, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asks, already starting to cleanse her mind of the woman's presence. She may have near perfect recall but this is one message her commanding officer is n_ot_ going to get.


	60. Vacation

Vacation:

"Sir, please try to remember that the deadline for the paperwork on the tradable goods acts is next Tuesday – which means that you need to at least have a rough draft ready before the weekend. Your meeting with the Ishvalan elders has been arranged for Friday afternoon so I suggest you get a head start on the paperwork. Also, General Scalene called; he would like to see you as well as Colonel Elric at your earliest convenience to discuss the Drachma issue."

"Hawkeye, did anyone ever tell you, you need a vacation?"

"Frequently Sir, now I've already set an appointment…"


	61. Blood

Blood:

General Riza Hawkeye couldn't believe her eyes when the forms came in. This couldn't be… the bastard had finally done it.

The blonde felt the papers slipping from her grasp just as the rest of their crew entered the office. Judging from all the cheering and catcalling, they'd already heard. Riza felt her hand twitch towards the general direction of her sidearm at a particularly raucous whistle from Havoc.

"Where's Mustang," she asked though gritted teeth, knowing the man would probably be out celebrating his victory.

Silence greets her question and she asks again, puling out her gun for affect.

_**z-x**_

**Note:** in case anyone's wondering, the miniskirt law just got passed, and Riza's out for blood. XD Also, a huge thanks to JellyJay for being for being an amazing pillar of support lately. This one's dedicated to you, Jellyjay!


	62. Test

Test:

"Look sharp, Cadet!" she snaps and you can't help feeling that the cadet in question in not nearly as incapable as he's pretending to be with the rifle.

"Er… Sorry ma'am… I mean, sir. Could you show me how to align it again?" A small vein makes itself known on your head by throbbing as Riza moves behind the young cadet, placing his fingers on the weapon properly. The proximity between the two makes you almost sick.

"Now shoot!"

"I'd love to." Is that a lecherous tone you detect? You take care to note his name – already planning your revenge.


	63. Drink

Drink: 

"Sir, I think you've had enough to drink."

"But Rrrizaaaaa…"

"Come on, I've got the car, let's get you home."

"I don wanna go home… I wanna go else… place… where…"

"Of course, Sir, here, just hold on to me."

"Noooo, you hold on to _me_… My turn to help you..."

"Of course, Sir."

"You dun believe me; you think I'm drin-drunk."

"If you say so."

"So tomorrow, we'll both forget this rrrright?.."

"As you wish, Colonel, we're almost there."

"Then you won't get mad if I say I love you, and wanna take you against that wall?"

"No Sir."


	64. Do Not Disturb

Do Not Disturb:

"And Fuhrer Grumman called-" The sound of the door latch clicking stops the blonde in her tracks and she slowly raises her eyes from the papers to see a very familiar grin on her superior's face.

"Colonel, I think we've done enough work for today, how about some… recreation time now?" His words are laced with desire as he moves towards her and before she knows it, he has lifted her to sit at the edge of the desk.

"General, I really-"

"Yes Colonel…" his fingers barely brush her hair as they release it from the practical clip. "Tell me…"


	65. Waiting

Waiting:

"Why are you crying, Winry? This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"I… t-they j-just look so g-g-good up there…"

"_What?_ That bastard? Now if you were talking about Hawkeye I would agree, who knew she could pull off a dress that well _but Mustang_?"

"Oh Ed, stop being stupid. All I meant was that it's so good that they can finally have this."

"Have what?"

"How long have you known them?"

"A while, I guess."

"Then surely you must have noticed how much sooner they should have done this. But now that they're finally getting married, it- s-so…"


	66. Sacrifice

Sacrifice:

The fate of Amestris – the very world – could be resting in your hand. In one move, you could possibly win the game against them, finally checkmate their king and bring him crashing to the light and dark squares of the board. Yes, it is up to you. One move will make all the difference and that move is yours to make.

The fate of the world and humanity in one hand, the possible safety and unlikely promise of her being returned to normal on the other.

It's absurd how some choices in life look so complicated yet are so simple.


	67. Future

Future:

"Sir, I have some news that might be of importance."

"Fire away, General," Roy replied good naturedly. It had been a fairly pleasant morning thus far and he had no wish to change the circumstances, which was why he added "of course, I don't mean that literally in your case," hoping to earn a smile from her.

There was no reply for several seconds, prompting the Fuehrer to look up to his blonde General, the beginnings of concern etched in his face.

"Sir… I think I might be pregnant."

The world spun dizzily on it's axis as the words registered.


	68. Words

Words:

Lieutenant,

I realize that you are capable of looking after yourself but I'm sending over Breda and Elric anyway. What with Scar's latest escape, we can never be too careful. I would join you myself but someone has to stay with Alphonse. At least Fuery and Elric can gather intelligence.

I hear Rebecca is with you, is Ivon there too? There are rumors going around of Zolf being involved in this mess and Alphonse will get back to you with more information as soon as he can.

Tread carefully, Lieutenant, I can't have my best subordinate down.

Colonel R. M


	69. Hero

Hero**: **

**Central Times**

_6th April _

**A Hero's Welcome**

Today marks the joyous return of all troops stationed in Ishval as Amestris rejoices the end of a civil war that lasted seven impossibly long years. As the men in blue made their way through the streets of Central in an impromptu parade (some still in their battle worn uniforms) this morning, hundreds of civilians stood to attention to welcome back the heroes who fought long and hard to keep them safe. Indeed, the people of this country are proud of its military and all it has… _(See full article on page 14)_


	70. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace:

Twelve year old Roy Mustang woke up the feelings of being watched. And sure enough when the boy turned his sleep crusted eyes to the door, he was greeted by the sight of a ten year old Riza.

"Riza whasamatter…"

The child remains quiet and Roy notes her small frame is trembling.

"Is Hawkeye-sensei alright?"

She nods her golden head slightly, the action accompanied by a tiny sob, effectively springing him out of bed and by her side.

"Riza, did you have a nightmare again?"

There is no need for an answer as tears start flowing freely down her cheeks.


	71. Break Away

Break Away

The next three words coming out of your mouth do so against all your better judgments; they come so painfully, you're surprised they're not accompanied by screeching and wailing and other disturbing noises. For surely you have committed some sort of taboo here – worse than human transmutation.

"I love you, Riza…"

If ever you had imagined saying these three words to her, it had never been this painful, and you had imagined it under some very extreme circumstances. Because you had wanted to say them for so long… and now you retract their very essence.

"Which is why… we can't…"


	72. Rejection

Rejection: 

"C'mon Riza, just one dance."

"Really T-"

"Hey, I believe the lady said she wasn't interested."

"Who're you?"

"Mr. Mustang, what are you doing at a school dance?"

"Your father gave me the evening off and I found myself missing the… joys of social functions such as this."

"Hey man, I saw her first, okay."

"Tony, how dare-"

"Riza, just dance with me. It's not like you have any other options."

"Why you-"

"_Mr. Mustang!"_

""Ah… my apologies, my fist accidentally made contact with and broke his nose."

"You don't _sound _very sorry…"

"Ms. Hawkeye, would you like to dance?"


	73. Creation

Creation:

They had finally achieved their goal.

Roy was fuhrer, Amestris at peace. Moves to change the country into a democracy were underway.

The fraternization law had been lifted.

Riza was expecting him to pop the question any day now. She was expecting something sweet, quiet, understated and romantic. It was how they'd always been.

What she wasn't expecting was the spectacular creation of flames in the sky spinning into millions of brightly colored shapes surrounding the words "Marry Me" to greet her as she was walking out of headquarters on Tuesday evening.

He really was useless sometimes, she mused fondly.

_**z-x**_

Note: I know, totally OOC but give me a break. I happened to be a girl and I should be able to indulge my royai fantasies once in a while too. XD Apologies to any males reading this but ya'll know its sweet!


	74. Safety First

**Warning:** Sexual content, of the serious kind. ;)

_**z-x**_

Safety First: 

Roy's right hand searched the nightstand blindly, his other one preoccupied with his Lieutenant's bare chest as his mouth claimed hers. He had to admit it was hard to focus on anything with both her legs wrapped around his waist and his breaths coming in exceedingly short gasps and grunts and moans. But dammit he had to find it.

Another moan from her as her fingers clung into his damp hair and his hand fumbled once more, trying to locate the god forsaken thing that eluded him when he needed it most.

_Fuck it all, where was that bloody condom? _

_**z-x**_

**Note:** Okay, how many people would immediately think of this scenario (or something similar) when they see the prompt "safety first"? I'm curious. XD


	75. Starvation

Starvation: 

Riza's stomach growled. It had been so very long since lunch but father was still in his study, locked away with his student and the girl dared not disturb him. He would come out eventually, she reasoned. And then he would make dinner and Riza wouldn't be hungry anymore.

The girl curled up on the sofa, waiting. Father wouldn't forget her, he was just busy. She closed her eyes.

The next thing he knew, she was being shaken awake by the strange dark haired boy. "Hey kid, you hungry?"

Riza nodded groggily.

"Come one, master's asleep so we can eat."


	76. Gray

Gray:

Despite the amount of Amestrian and Drachman literature dedicated to them, the Briggs Mountains were not "the shining glory, glittering proudly to the heavens", neither were they "the diamond that set off Amestris". If Olivier Armstrong had to sum up her queendom in one word, it would be "gray".

Turning her eyes to her desk, the blonde glared at all the papers, some related to work, some not. One such document caught her attention, inviting her to the wedding of Fuhrer Mustang and General Hawkeye.

She returned her gaze to the scenery, surprised that the gray didn't look as bland.


	77. Illusions

Illusions:

They say perfection does not exist. That a balanced equation, as logical and straightforward or complex as it may be, in itself takes years of practice to perfect but ironically never quite becomes perfection itself. The philosophers and alchemists of old are said to be idealistic fools who dedicated their lives to perfection and never did find it after all their trials and tribulations.

At least Roy Mustang will never claim to be among their ranks, for philosopher and alchemist he may be but he was greeted with perfection on a daily basis – usually telling him to do more paperwork.


	78. Silence

Silence: 

Moat people assumed the earliest ghosts that haunted Roy Mustang were of all the people he killed in Ishval.

What they did not know was that his first ever ghost was that of a little blonde girl, sitting outside no matter how cold the nights got and how misty her breaths turned, afraid to enter the house where an abusive father waited.

They also did not know that, as much as Roy hated himself for all the others, this was one ghost he was able to save, even if it meant spending the entire night simply shivering by her side.


	79. Rainbow

Rainbow: 

"It's raining," he says calmly, pulling his cap low over his eyes. Riza glances at the sky automatically. Forget the fact that she can feel the sun on her skin, can feel the dry grass tickling her ankles, that there isn't as much as a single drop of water in sight. She looks up to confirm, because _he_ says it's raining.

And when she finally detects the moisture dripping but not from the vast heavens, she stands respectfully back. He may be right about the rain but she is equally right in her belief that a rainbow will follow after.


	80. Trouble Lurking

Trouble Lurking: 

"Roy, have you seen Nina?"

"I thought she was with you. She said something about assembling something earlier."

"Well, she told _me_ she was going to the library with you."

"Relax Riza, nine year olds don't just disappear."

"They do when they have Edward and Alphonse Elric backing them up."

"You think she's with the shrimp?"

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP WHEN I'M NOT THERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"EDWARD SHHH!"

"That came from the shed!"

"See, she's with the short tempered Alchemist after all."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU POMPOUSE, DRIED UP OLD H-"

"EDWARD STOP, THEY'RE TRYING TO FIND US!"


	81. Foriegn

Foreign:

Ling and Greed may not have agreed on much but both of them were in perfect agreement over their surprise at Lan Fan. Ling had known his bodyguard since they were both very young and Greed now had all the memories too, of Lan fan being an overly cautious child who always looked before she leapt and never trusted anyone unless she had an iron clad reason to.

So neither the prince nor the homunculus could explain what camaraderie Lan fan found with Colonel Mustang's personals aide, Hawkeye. After all, how could two such different women have anything in common?


	82. Precious Treasure

Precious Treasure: 

I am not giving up on you, you hear that? I Am Not Giving Up On You!

You think you can leave me simply by dying, by bleeding out of existence? Did you really think I would relieve you of your duty that easily, Lieutenant? Because I Will Not. Don't you remember the promise we made, to die side by side, in the middle of a ring of the firing squad's finest? The most unconventional ring to mark any union?

You and I, _we_ made a promise, _a vow_, to see this hell through before departing for the next one.


	83. Sports

Sports:

Amestrian Military Annual Physical Examination

Evaluator(s): Fuhrer President, Roy Mustang; General, Riza Hawkeye; General, Olivier Mila Armstrong.

Events:

March (R. M.; O. A.)

Marksmanship (R. H.)

Weight Lifting (enlisted personnel exempted) (O. A.)

Weaponry Handling (R. H.)

Hand to hand Combat (R. M. ; R. H.)

Alchemical Combat (R. M.)

**Note(s)**

_Marksmanship coming along well under Colonel Havoc._

_Alchemy event unorganized, see Colonel Elric. _

_Hand to hand demo presented by the His Excellency and General R. Hawkeye (the General neutralized her husband three times out of five, setting an excellent example for female recruits). _


	84. Abandoned

Abandoned:

"That's it then, you're leaving?"

"Riza, it's not like that…"

"You don't owe me an explanation, Mr. Mustang. As a matter of fact, you don't owe me _anything._"

"Riza, I want to join the Military and your father…"

"You should be on your way then."

"You have to believe me; I would never leave unless I had no other choice..."

"Goodbye, Mr. Mustang."

"Riza, please, don't shut the door- just, _listen to me_… or better yet, come with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I lo- because you… because…"

"And who would look after father if I did?"


	85. Rated

Rated:

_Roy Mustang's Little Black Book_

Lisa Hovermen:

Average, good conversationalist, easy on the eyes, a little slow in bed. Possibility of second date – slim

Hilary Mitchell:

Good, likes good poetry, nice, curvy figure, insisted on paying her share of dinner, didn't put out. Chances of second date – good.

Teresa Koffler:

Very Good, outspoken, intelligent, attentive, blonde, not stick thin, knows her way around the sheets. Chances of second date… none.

Shelly Dolmer-Smith:

Good, likes music, wonderful thighs, wonderful skirt choice, warm red eyes that look brown-red in candlelight. Enjoyed her company even without the sex. Chances of second date – maybe.


	86. Deep In Thought

Deep In Thought: 

He knows her like he knows his most complex arrays.

From her gold spun-hair, her frown-lined forehead, her serious eyes tinted slightly with the blood on her hands, her slightly crooked lips covering perfectly white teeth. Her graceful neck to rigid shoulders to full round breast narrowing into a waist and then softly flaring into hips which give way to her shapely thighs, ending in her small, worn out feet.

Each line of her profile, each bruise – old and new – that decorates her body. Each burden that makes her shoulders sag when no one's looking.

He loves all of it.


	87. Multitasking

**Note:** If you don't like oral sex (or reading blatant porn), I suggest your turn back now.

_**z-x**_

Multitasking: 

Roy works his tongue all around her labia… clitoris… vagina… feeling her center dripping beneath his ministrations. A good sign, she is ready for the next step.

Using his whole tongue, flattening it out against the wet – _so fucking wet_ – parting between her legs, he exerts only the tip of it to lick her like one would an ice cream cone, nudging it as one would butterfly wings.

As he expected, she screams his name, loud and clear and simply _begging_ to send her over the edge. Roy closes his eyes...

_And,_

for a moment,

_pretends,_

she's calling him

"_Colonel". _


	88. Stripes

Stripes:

Her back should hold nothing but pain, remorse and better off forgotten memories for her. After all, the tattooed, striped and burnt skin would never again be on display, nor will it be cherished by anyone.

Except by the one who mattered most.

No, Riza Hawkeye would never want the smooth, velum-perfect back she had in youth. For it would not be marked by the floods of tears _(as he destroyed a part of it)_, rivers of blood _(both shed and taken to protect him)_ and the thousands of kisses that were always – in one way or another – his doing.


	89. Last Hope

Last Hope:

The Promised Day approaches like the beginnings of dread in her stomach. It coils the uncertainly deep in her gut until she can feel it springing into every one of her muscles. The day is here at last and her only order is not to die.

"Not just yet, Lieutenant."

He has readied the papers, the contingency plans for when all else fails. He has locked away all emotion.

"Can I entrust you to watch another part of me?"

*What do you mean, Sir?"

Wordlessly, he lays a hand on his chest, indicating the place where his heart should be.


	90. Tower

Tower:

Most described the Sniper Tower as a lonely place. Other's used euphemisms such as "the nest", as in, the place where the Hawk's Eye was stationed.

More than once, Roy found his gaze wondering towards the far off, half-crumbled structure, trying to see the impossible shadow of a soldier crouched and always watching through the lens of her sniper rifle.

The tower had once been part of a temple, its residents - the Guardians of Ishbala.

Roy can't help but chuckle at the bitter irony. Ishbala's Guardians, still in the same position, working for those bent on destroying His people.


	91. I Can't

I Can't:

A large part of Roy Mustang's life, when it came to Riza Hawkeye, had been centered around ifs and buts, wants and needs, shoulds and woulds… It wasn't like he didn't know the answers, it just never seemed the right time.

He _wanted_ her, he _needed_ her, he _should_ have said as much.

_But_ something was always in the way, what _if_ she didn't feel the same, how _would_ he go on?

So all the ifs and the buts, the wants and the needs, the shoulds the and woulds, he locked carefully inside him with one word.

Can't…

Just can't…


	92. Kick In The Head

Kick In The Head:

Roy got to his feet, shaking his head back into clarity. It was embarrassing enough being knocked down and now he _had_ to find a way to neutralize her if he wanted to save any remaining dregs of his dignity.

"Really Lieutenant, was that necessary?"

"Look sharp, Colonel," is her only reply before she ends another kick his way, one he is thankfully able to dodge.

Just then, Hwkeye raises her fists and he sees an opening. Unfortunately, the movement causes her top to ride up and the next thing he knows, he is down on his ass _again._

_Cheater… _


	93. Solitude

Solitude:

It was no secret that Ed wasn't fond of the Brigadier General. Didn't the alchemist take every opportunity to point out how corrupt, amoral, _old_ Roy Mustang was? And not just to the Flame Alchemist's face but to everyone behind his back too.

So when Ed spotted his superior walking off towards a secluded section of the gardens behind headquarters, he had no doubt the bastard was carrying out aforementioned amoral acts that he was rightly too aged for. Thinking only of future blackmail possibilities, the boy followed him only to find out Mustang was indeed meeting a lady.

Hawkeye.


	94. No Way Out

No Way Out:

"Hawkeye, enough is enough, you have to leave..."

He does not finish that sentence, does not say she has to leave _him._ Because he knows he's lying. Where will she go? She was in as much danger with him as she would be away from him. This way, at least he gets to see her every day, pretends he's doing a good job keeping her safe and alive and _right there._

He hates himself for his selfishness, hates himself for leeching away at the life the little girl he used to know should have had.

"I'll be right here, Sir,"


	95. Horror

Horror:

Dear Bastard,

Hope things are going well on the Ishval front. Don't use your positive image to pick up dates, or Winry says Hawkeye will have your ass.

Seeing as I'm not good with request, I'll cut to the chase. Since both our parents are dead, Winry wants to ask if you'll be available on the third of June to give her away – yes, we're tying the knot, you'll get an invite in a week.

Hawkeye was going to get an invite anyway so you can come as her date, and I'm only doing this because of Winry!

Edward Elric


	96. Annoyance

Annoyance:

Her habit of sitting perfectly straight in her chair, never once slouching or letting her posture stoop no matter how tired she was, bothered him. He never mentioned it.

It irritated her that he wasn't as responsible as he should be. She subtly let him know.

It made him uneasy whenever she spoke to other men. He bit down on his lip to keep from commenting but let said men know what he thought of them coming on to _his_ subordinate, in no uncertain terms.

It exasperated her that he didn't just come out and say it. She quietly understood.


	97. Mischief Managed

Mischief Managed:

Roy Mustang had left for work just like any other day. He had woken up late, skipped breakfast, picked up two coffees on the way – Hawkeye liked them too, even if she never said it – and entered his office cheerily, only five minutes late.

Only to stop dead in his tracks.

For there sat his stern First Lieutenant on her desk, legs crossed in front of her, legs swathed in nothing but a tiny blue _mini skirt._

Surely a coronary couldn't feel _this_ good.

"Dammit Hawkeye, here's your 500 cenz," Havoc – barely discernable - growled from somewhere in the background.

* * *

**End Note:** Wow, only three more chapters to go! And I have them all planned out so they'll be up in a few days. They will also be in sequence.

I want to take this chance to thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout these drabbles. Thank you, THANK YOU, for your encouragement, reviews and reads. Even if you've been reading/reviewing anonymously, I want to thank you and wish I could do so in person via PM or a review left for one of your stories.

And again, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, THANK YOU!


	98. Relaxation

Relaxation: 

None of it matters.

The executioner's gong, the order for the squad to raise their weapons, Alphonse' wracked sobs…

Because for the first time _ever_, he is holding her close, encircled in his arms for _everyone _to see_._

Slowly, _slowly_, he feels himself relaxing as she clutches him harder. What better way to depart from this hell then in her embrace?

And for a moment, _their very last moment_, they are no longer Mustang and Hawkeye, Fuhrer and General.

They are the two children who stood in that _exact_ pose once upon a time, afraid of the thunderstorm raging outside.


	99. The End

The End: 

Time of Death: 6.02 p.m.

Method of Execution: Shot by Firing Squad on all visible vital points.

Reason: Crimes against humanity.

That's what all the official records said.

Not one mention of the sole cause of death being a single bullet which pieced _through_ her body and entered his. No footnote stating she died attempting to fulfill her lifelong duty, to protect him with her own body.

No note of the fact hat they took their last breaths simultaneously, finally matching each other's pace.

No observation of the peaceful looks on their faces as she lay cradled in his arms.


	100. Playing The Melody

Playing The Melody: 

The mist exudes clarity. For the first time, everything makes sense.

A hand – with fingers and knuckles and ridges and nails and palm lines she has long since memorized – extends towards her. _"Riza… would you like to dance?"_

She takes it without hesitation. _"Where are we?"_

"_Would you believe me if I told you?"_ His voice is soft over the music playing somewhere in the distance.

"_But, how can we?.."_

"_One of us must have believed in it, or we wouldn't be here,"_ he says, pulling her close.

"_I didn't, I just believed in _us_…"_

"_That's funny, so did I..." _

* * *

_Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds_

_-__**William Shakespeare**_


End file.
